


Do you even know her ?

by Angrydolphin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Smut, Toni Topaz Has a Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrydolphin/pseuds/Angrydolphin
Summary: Cheryl and Toni see each other in a nightclub and they instantly hit it off. But there is something Cheryl didn't know Toni is one of the biggest drug cartel in the city.English is not my native language so if you find any errors sorry about that.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The day Cheryl met Toni ... it was a good day for Cheryl Blossom. She went out with her friends Veronica and Betty. They started hanging out at Betty's and went out to eat something. It was fun every girl likes that kind of days. Just chilling with best friends and shopping some clothes. It all changed when Veronica offered some thing

^guys my father invites us to La Bonne Nuit tonight so we can recharge^ says Veronica. 

^ oh god I need it so much say thanks to your father can we bring someone with us I wanna spend some time with Jason^ says Cheryl.

^ Of course you can dad gonna reserve us a VIP booth. Betty maybe you bring Jughead so you guys can spent some time and maybe become something more than friends^ says veronica laughing. 

^ I'll ask him but I'm pretty sure we'll be there. Are you gonna bring Archie ?^ says Betty.

^ Of course I am. I have to go now my father needs help at club so I'll see you at 10 ?^ says Veronica.

^see you Vero . Cheryl let's go so we can get ready for tonight^ says Betty. Betty drops off cheryl at thistlehouse Cheryl informed Jason about plan and went to her room. She took a shower and went to kitchen to eat somethings cause she hates drinking with empty stomach. Then she went back to her room to apply some make up. Time passed fast it was almost 10 she took the car keys. Cheryl was driving and Jason was on his phone. They pulled in to the front door. Cheryl gave keys to the vale and went to the upstairs to her friends jason followed behind. They started drinking shortly after. Music was loud and almost everybody dancing. Cheryl and her friend were at upstairs in a VIP booth they could see everybody who's in the club. They were drinking and talking. And then Cheryl saw someone with pink hair she was in a VIP booth too. And she was surrendered with bodyguard and beautiful girls. Bur she wasn't showing any interest to them she was looking at Cheryl Blossom right in the eye. Cheryl didn't even realize have long they've been staring at each other. Cheryl startled with Veronica talking in her ear ^ Cheryl we gonna use bathroom are coming?^says veronica. Cheryl looked ar Veronica and nod they went to the bathroom Betty and Veronica were taking too long so Cheryl decided to wait outside the door. When she opened the door she saw that pink haired beauty again but this time she was talking to her ^ hey I saw you looking at me so I'm gonna cut it short cuz I don't have time to flirt so do you wanna have sex with me? like right now ^ says pink haired. Cheryl was in shock she wanted say what kind of woman do you think I am but she didn't she just said 'yes' and she couldn't believe what she just said. Maybe it was the alcohol talking maybe she just wanted to lose control maybe she said yes because it's been a while since last time she had sex. 

^ My name is Toni Topaz. I know a room in this club that we can spend some quality time just follow me^ says Toni. What was happening why was Cheryl following her she thinks it's because of the alcohol but deep down she knows Toni is hot and she wants to be with her. She didn't know why she just wanted it. They stop in front a door and Toni opened it and let Cheryl in and locked the door. Right then she was kissing Cheryl hard. Cheryl's cheeks were turning red and they were burning. She let Toni's tongue explore her mouth she was moaning in to Toni's mouth. Toni made her way to Cheryl's neck she was hurrying cuz she was afraid that redhead would regret decision. Toni was kissing her neck hungrily Cheryl throw her head back giving more of her neck. ^It's Cheryl ... My name ^ said Cheryl gasping. Toni was sucking her pulse point and making her moan. When toni heard that moan she start moving to Cheryl's chest. They were standing up so it was hard for Toni to suck her breast so she pushed Cheryl to a table now Toni was between her legs. She wraps her legs around Toni's waist and pulled her in. And then she felt it Toni has a penis soon as Cheryl realized what wat it she moan in to Toni's neck. Toni couldn't keep herself anymore she just pulled Cheryl's dress up her underwear down and took her cock out and put a condom on and start pushing inside. Cheryl was moaning loud and kissing Toni's throat. Toni was thrusting into her pacing up little blt every time she push in. When she started going faster Toni started hearing Cheryl's groans and gasps. It was tight for Toni and big for Cheryl but it didn't matter cuz it was feeling awesome. Toni was so close and she could feel Cheryl was close too just needed some help so Toni pressed her clit with her thumb.^Ahhh fuck. God yes^ says Cheryl. Cheryl was cumming hard she started shaking and she was trying to close her legs but Toni was there. Toni came just seconds later. She was trying to catch her breathe 

^ Fuck that was good thank you Cheryl I hope I didn't do anything wrong ^ says Toni.

^ no you didn't do anything wrong it was good i don't even know why i said yes to this but I'm glad i did ^Says Cheryl. They started wearing their clothes and Toni took off the condom. 

^well i have to go now but I'd like to do this again but I am sure your friends are looking for- ^ 

Cheryl cuts her ^ fuck i forgot them i have to go they must be freaking out^ Cheryl says and started leaving. She opened the door Betty and Veronica was getting ready to knock. 

^ god there you are. You freaked us out girl Jason is freaking out. We looked everywhere except here come-^ Veronica stopped talking Betty didn't understand why she followed vero's eyes and saw pink haired woman who was sweaty she looked at Cheryl she was sweaty too. ^ Ohh myy goo-^ says Betty. Veronica cut her she pulled Cheryl and Betty out of the room and started walking the their booth she stopped couple feet away from booth ^Cheryl did you have sex with her please tell me you didn't. God do you even know who she is?^says Veronica. 

^ yes I had sex with her. I mean i don't know her I know that her name is Toni. What's the big deal it was just a one time thing. It's not like I married her. ^ says Cheryl. Veronica opened her mouth and closed and opened again. 

^ Cheryl that was Toni Topaz one of the biggest drug cartel in the city and this is not the worst thing about her. She is a killer a psychopath. And if you had sex with her it means that you are hers now.^ says Veronica. 

Cheryl started panicking ^ what do you mean hers?^

^ that means you are her old lady now no one is allowed to come close to you she'll kill them if they do. That's fucked up soo fucked up.^ says veronica 

^ okay so how am I supposed to get rid off her ?^says Cheryl.

^oh no there is no way out. Last time something like this happened Toni's girl killed herself. She didn't want Toni but they already had sex so she was Toni's nobody tried to be with her they were afraid for their lives. Only Toni wanted her so bad so she found ways to keep everybody else away. I don't know what happened exactly but she killed herself she couldn't carry it her name was Lisa i think^says Veronica. 

Cheryl wasn't expecting that she just started at veronica couldn't say anything. She was thinking what was gonna happened next was she Toni's girl now ? And why it didn't sound so bad ? Toni was hot and sex was good oh god she liked Toni and she wanted to be her girl but she could not let her friends to know about that. Hell she could not let herself know about that. 


	2. I am her what ?

**Chapter 2**

Just two days ago Cheryl was afraid that she was gonna be someone's property but nothing happened. She already forgot about pink haired woman. No, she wasn't even thinking about her except nights and everybody knows nights doesn't counts. Cause she gets lonely at nights. But important think was she wasn't a property. Nothing happened Veronica freaked out that night but maybe she was wrong after all or maybe Toni didn't like her that much Cheryl didn't know why but it made her feel something, something like pain and maybe Toni knew it was just an one time thing... She was at mall with her best friends shopping. They were walking around and decided to get some coffee as they walking towards to coffee shop Cheryl saw that beautiful red dress ^can you guys buy me a latte I think I'm gonna buy that dress. I'll join you in a few minutes^ says Cheryl. Her friends said okay and start walking to coffee shop. Cheryl stepped in the store she was trying to catch someone attention but employees were running away from her. Which was odd cause when she enters a store especially male employees tries to help or flirt her. But now male employees were turning their heads to other sides. And females they were keeping their distance. Cheryl knew something was off. So she caught a female employee named Suzi and she said that she wanted to buy a dress. She went to fitting room and Suzi was bringing the red dress. Cheryl took the dress and started taking off her clothes and she put the red dress on but she couldn't reach to zipper. ^ Suzi can you zip me up^says Cheryl. 

^ oh i- umm.. I think it's better for me to not doing that^ says Suzi 

What's that even mean though Cheryl ^ what are you talking about just zip it my friend are waiting for me i don't have that much time^ says Cheryl. 

Suzi just panicked and pull the zipper up she didn't even touch Cheryl she just touched the zipper. Cheryl was confused and didn't understand anything was something on her back. Why didn't Suzi wants to touch her. It was awkward. She went back into fitting room she looked at herself in the mirror she looked at the dress. She started putting on her clothes. Decided to buy that dress Suzi took the dress to register. While Cheryl was paying she couldn't help but asked. 

^ Hey Suzi why didn't you want to make that zipper was there something on my back or did I do something wrong^ says Cheryl

Suzi was nervous she just took a deep breath ^ no no miss Blossom it just I heard some stories about Toni Topaz and what she'll do to me if I touch you or say anything wrong or look you in the wrong way^ says Suzi.

Okay first of all Cheryl didn't even say her name to Suzi. How did she know that ? And second of all Toni ? Oh god it happening thought Cheryl. This is the reason why any man or woman dare to look at her for couple of days. And this is the reason why employees running away or turning their heads. She was in shock ^Suzi how do you know my name^ says Cheryl 

^miss everybody knows your name you are Toni Topaz's girlfriend^ says Suzi. 

'I am her what' thought Cheryl but she couldn't say anything she just looked at Suzi took the bag and left the store. She was walking to coffee shop. What was the meaning of all this. Does she even have a say in this. She didn't say yes to be her girlfriend. She just had sex with her. Okay Toni was hot but they didn't evet talk properly and she wasn't even sure if she liked Toni that much. And she had to do something cuz people wouldn't even dare to look at her and it was annoying. But everything was gonna be alright she was sure she could find a way. She found her friend sitting at a table she just went over there and sit while she was drinking her coffee Betty realized that Cheryl was nervous ^ hey Cheryl you ok? You look nervous. Did something happen ?^ says Betty. Cheryl looked both of them took a long breathe and started telling what happened in the store. They listened Cheryl carefully they were frighten this situation was more then fucked up now it was starting to get real. ^ fuck I told you Cher you can't just have sex with Toni and then shake her off. How can you not know Toni how could you be so careless^ says Veronica.

^ V, you are not helping it already happened okay we can't change that. Look Cheryl we'll be there for you and we are gonna find a way out okay?^ says Betty. Veronica nods her head. 

^ how guy how are we gonna find that way?^ asked Cheryl.

^ I'm going to call Jughead I'm sure he knows something about Toni or at least he can ask his father. I'm gonna ask him to meet us at thistlehouse okay?^ says Betty. Cheryl just nodded. They took their coffees and went to Cheryl's house they were waiting Jughead in the kitchen. Half an hour later Jughead arrived. He pecked betty's lips ^ okay ladies what's up^ he says. 

^ hey Jughead what do you know about Toni Topaz's ^ says Cheryl nervously. 

^ Toni Topaz? I mean I know her our fathers were friend so we were to but I haven't seen her like 10 years. And she took over family business illegal things of course. And she meets up with my father time to time. Why are you guys asking^ says Jughead. 

^ two days ago when we were at club Cheryl didn't know who she was and had sex with her^ says Veronica.

^ oh boy. It's serious Toni doesn't play around. And your hoping to find a way out huh?. Says Jughead. They all nods. Jughead continued ^ look as far as I know there is no way out it's not just relationships it's the same think fir business to. If you work for her once you can't get out. You'll die working for her or she kills you while you trying to escape. So death is the only way out.^ says Jughead. Cheryl eyes widened tears were falling down on her face. 

^ so what's gonna happen am i gonna spend my life like this. I don't want to. I am her that's it. It doesn't matter what I want. No one is gonna dare to get close to me and I won't be with her. I'm gonna be alone till the day o die. It was supposed to be one time think. God I'm an idiot. ^ says Cheryl crying. 

^ look best advice I can give you is try to talk with her I know where she lives I can take you there but honestly I don't think it's gonna change anything. Or you can be her girlfriend. You can be with her she has money and power and I'm sure she won't hurt you she'll take care of you. Those are the best advice I can give but if you chose fighting with her it won't end good. ^ says Jughead. 

^ so you basically saying that I should give myself to her without a fight. Just because she has money I have money too I don't need money. I'm not going to be her property okay ? ^ says Cheryl and storms out to her room she locked the door.

^ guys i know you are worried about her but it'll be easy if she just accept Toni. Cuz other way is not nice. If she chooses to be with Toni everything is going to be fine. Hell maybe she can love her. But if she tries to fight only one who's getting hurt will be Cheryl^ says Jughead. Silence took over. Downstairs jug , Betty and Veronica were thinking what to say or what to do. Upstairs Cheryl was in her room crying and thinking there is two side of this story and she had to talk to other side maybe she could convince Toni at least she had to try. 30 minutes later Cheryl went back to kitchen her friend were eating pizza Veronica got up and gave her a plate and slice of pizza. Cheryl looked at them and they looked at her too. 

^ I want to talk to her Jug. Can you arrange that? Says Cheryl. Jughead just nodded. And they continued to eat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for your comments 😉


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3  
It's been 4 days, long 4 days Cheryl didn't left her house at all cuz she didn't.like the way people acting around her. Even pizza guy looked like he was nervous and tip toeing. When she tried to pay for pizza her finger touched pizza guy's hand as soon as her finger touched his hand he started running like crazy and didn't even take money. Cheryl was this close losing it. But she couldn't most of the time Jason was at home and he didn't have a clue. 4 days later Jughead and Betty went to thistlehouse. Cheryl was having breakfast when they arrived. They both looked nervous. Cheryl invented them inside. They were waiting for Veronica. Jughead had sone news about Toni.   
^ okay Cheryl I tried to talk to my father about Toni and he didn't say anything new but I was able to get her address and we can go there now cuz apparently she's never home at nights^ says Jughead.  
^ okay I'll go there today. Can you write down the address for me?^ says Cheryl nervously. ^ Yeah no way you're not leaving this house alone^ says Betty.  
^ Betty's right we can't let you go by yourself. We'll come with you.^ says Jughead. Cheryl nods  
^ Okay I'll go get ready you guys can watch TV or eat something I don't know whatever you want^says Cheryl. She went to upstairs. She picked up a red dress and started doing her make up. Awkward thing is she was feeling something and she didn't like it cuz she was nervous and thrilled. She didn't like feeling excitement for Toni. She went to downstairs Veronica was sitting with Betty and Jughead. They left house together. Jughead was driving after 30 minutes of driving they were standing in front of a big steel door. Jughead was getting ready for pushing a button which was connected to the security room. But before he touched it door opened. He started driving again and finally they got out of the car they could see a big house. no no it wasn't a big house it was more like a palace. They started walking towards the door before they could reach door opened two men were dragging another man by his arms he looked like he was death his face was covered with blood. 'Somebody beat the shit out of this man' thought Jughead. When they got in the house Cheryl could see her. Toni was waiting for them of course she knew Cheryl was coming to see her and she knew what was all this about Cheryl didn't want her but it doesn't matter it wasn't Cheryl's call Toni knew the moment she saw Cheryl Blossom she was hers.   
^ Cheryl it's so good to see you. Did you miss me? Is that why you here? you missed me. Oh hi Veronica how's your father? Jughead Betty how nice to see you guys. ^ says Toni.   
^ Cut the crap Toni you know why I'm here and How do you even know veronica?^ say Cheryl.   
^ first of all i don't know Veronica I know her father we work together sometimes. How do you think we found that room back in the club veronica's father gave that room to me so I could take a break from club.and no I don't know why you are here but I'm guessing you missed me ^ says Toni.  
^ what did you say to people? Nobody is getting near me because of you. They think that I'm your girlfriend we just had sex that's it. Fix this^ says Cheryl.  
^ look i didn't say anything to anyone they saw us entering that room end exiting. Whole city knows you can't just have sex with me once you are mine you can't undone that. And I'm not going to fix this there is nothing to fix^ Toni says calmly.   
Cheryl was getting angry. ^ I didn't ask to be your girlfriend I don't want to be your doll. Fix this tell your friends that I'm not your girl.^  
^ I didn't force you to have sex with me you knew once you have sex with me you are mine if you didn't know that... well it is not my problem. I'm not going to say anything there id nothing to say I have a reputation to protect if I let you off the hook everybody gonna ask for the same thing. They won't respect me ever again. So now on your are my girl. Even if you don't want to be with me you are mine and you can't change that^ says Toni. She was getting angry too.  
^ well I'm gonna say it to everyone. I'm going to say them that you're nothing to me. I won't bow down to you.^ says Cheryl.   
Toni was smirking. ^ oh Cheryl I don't need you to except this relationship we already have a relationship. It's easier for you to adopt this. And why don't you wanna be with me I have money and everything I can give you anything you want^  
^ you don’t understand me. I don’t need your money and I definitely don’t need you. I won’t be your girlfriend I can’t live that kind of live ^says Cheryl. Toni was getting ready to answer one of her bodyguard came in room and whispered something to Toni’s ear. Toni nodded and whispered something back. She said she’llbe back in five minutes and she left.   
^ fuck she’s something else. Guys we should go now she won’t change her mind.^ says Veronica.   
^ I know we will as soon as she comes back don’t worry I don’t wanna be here too^ says Cheryl. They waited for almost fifteen minutes. Finally Toni came back Cheryl noticed something there was blood on Toni’s hand. Toni looked Cheryl right in the eyes.  
^ Cheryl come with me so we can talk in private^ says Toni. Cheryl nodded and followed Toni. In the room there was a bed and closets. It was Toni’s bedroom she was moving into her bathroom Cheryl followed her. Toni was washing her hands blood was mixing with water Cheryl watched that blood leaving white sink. Toni looked up to her.   
^ I know that you don’t need money ... but I have something that you don’t have. Power... I know the way your mother treating you. I can change that I can change your life. I know you think you like your life but I can see your soul you are not happy. If you except me as your partner I’ll make you my queen and I will give you everything you ask for^ says Toni. Cheryl was quite she didn’tsaid anything she was just looking at Toni. Toni couldn’t hold herself back she leaned in she kissed Cheryl. Cheryl was kissing her too. Toni wrapper her hands around Cheryl’s back. Toni started walking to her bed Cheryl was walking back. Back of Cheryl’s knees touched the bed and she leaned back Toni was on top of her their kiss was full of lust. Toni started kissing Cheryl’s neck nor just kissing licking and sucking too. Cheryl looked at ceiling. Cheryl was breathless she pushed Toni off on top of her. And started running to her friends.   
^ I’m done talking to her let’s go^ says Cheryl she took her bag and they left Toni’s house   
^ hey Cher did something happen there?^ asked Betty.   
^ no i just realized it’s pointless. She won’t change her mind.^ says Cheryl. The truth was when they kissed Cheryl imagined herself being Toni’s queen and she liked it so much it scared her. Cheryl was afraid being with Toni would set free her anger and her lust. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After talking to Toni they went to Cheryl’s house thay were sitting at her kitchen and drinking some coffee. There was silent everyone was nervous and they all were looking at Cheryl. Cheryl was thinking about what would happen if she didn’t push Toni. And honestly she was thinking about that power Toni talked about. She did like having power. But she couldn't be with Toni she just made a scene at Toni's house. Now she has to find a way to get rid of Toni.

^ hey guys did you notice Toni's hands were cover in blood. Do you think maybe we can find what happened and call the police ? ^ said Cheryl

^ well we could do that but it's not easy. We have to find out who's blood was that. And I'm not sure police will arrest her^ said Veronica.

^ even if we find who's blood that was that person has to be alive. And willing to press charges against her. Toni bribes the police. So they won't just go after her.^ said Jughead.

^ we have to find that person or find another way to make her go away. This is the only way I can think of. ^ said Cheryl.

^ I don't think it's a good idea to go after her. If she finds out we're dead.^ said Betty.

^ I can't live like that okay it's not even living maybe dying is not that bad.^ said Cheryl.

^ let's not talk like that. Jug can you find who that person was. You know the one Toni probably killed.^ said Betty.

^ I can try. Give me an hour. ^ said Jughead and he left the house.

While Jughead was out girls were watching some shitty TV program. Veronica an Betty could see that Cheryl wasn't there with them. After leaving Toni's house Cheryl wasn't herself. They were worried for their friend. But when you think about it there isn't to much to do. So they waited for Jughead. He was back after one hour. They were curious about what Jughead about to say.

^ okay I talked to one of Toni's man. He said Toni didn't killed him but she beat shit out of some pizza guy. And he said no one understood what was that about. Toni asked her men to bring a specific pizza guy. He said Toni lost it when they bring that pizza guy. That's all I know. ^ said Jughead.

Oh fuck thought Cheryl. It was making sense now why that guy didn't take money or why he started running like crazy. There is no way she can be with Toni she is a psycho. Veronica wasn't exaggerating. What the hell she was going to do.

^ do you know where we can find that pizza guy^ said Cheryl.

^ probably in a hospital. But I don't think he'll talk to us or the police. ^ said Jughead.

^ it doesn't matter I have to try do you know which hospital? ^ said Cheryl.

^ yeah I know I can take you there^ said Jughead.

So they left Cheryl's house. They drove to hospital when they arrived Jughead asked one of then nurses about pizza guy and find his room. They were waiting on his door.

^ you guys stay here I should talk to him alone. Maybe he feels safe if it's just me.^ said Cheryl.

Her friends went to the cafeteria. She opened the door and took a breath in. She started walking in she could see all that bandage and some blood on bandages. Pizza guy saw her there was horror in his eyes.

^ please i didn't do anything stay away from me she'll kill me please leave^ man was about to cry.

^ hey hey calm down I'm not here to do anything I just want to talk.^ said Cheryl.

^ look there isn't anything to talk okay just leave me alone are you trying to kill me. If she finds out you're here she'll kill me^ said pizza guy.

^ I'm not trying to kill you I'm trying to help you. You have to talk to police about what happened. That's the only way to stop Toni. Please I'm not asking just for myself for yourself to ^ said Cheryl.

^ No. I won't talk to anyone nothing happened I just fell down while I was driving my motorcycle. ^ said pizza guy.

^ you have to help me she making my life hell. And you’re the only hope that I have. I don’t want to be with her. You can press charges against her and police arrests her we both will be off the hook. ^ said Cheryl

^ pressin- okay lady you are out of your mind. I can’t do that she’ll kill me hell she’ll even kill my parents. Besides nothing happened I fell.^ said pizza guy.

Cheryl was losing hope pizza guy was right Toni could to that. There is no point to push this guy. Cheryl was looking her feet and her eyes were watering. Toni defeated her. For now.

^ could you at least tell me what she said to you^ said Cheryl

^ she didn’t even bother to say anything she just punched me over and over again until I was unconscious. Look I’m sorry but i just can’t help you. Maybe you should just except her it’ll be easier for you.^said pizza guy

Cheryl thaked him and left the room. Went to cafeteria she found her friends they were sitting around a table. She just told them it was a dead end. Jughead went to buy coffee. They left the hospital they were driving to Cheryl’s. Cheryl was thinking again lately it was the only thing she could do. There should be a way out of this. She was thinking how did Toni know about that pizza guy and what happened between them. She must send someone to spy on Cheryl. Cheryl felt chills down to her spine. Somebody was watching her every move and reporting to Toni. They went back in the house Cheryl’s phone was ringing. She didn’t know the number but she could feel that it was Toni. She picked up.

^ Hi Cheryl. I heard you went to hospital and visited a friend. I hope he’s fine^ said Toni

^ what the hell are you doing Toni you can’t do this to a person. He didn’t do anything wrong and spying on me really ?^ said Cheryl.

^ well I didn’t do anything I heard he fell and if we speak hypothetically he shouldn’t even try to take money from you. And no I’m not spying on you it’s just protection.^ said Toni

^ whatever your doing you have to stop you are hurting other people^ said Cheryl

^ I’m not hurting anyone at least not anymore. You shouldn’t try to talk to him. It’slike you are caring for him. ^ said Toni

^ of course I care he didn’t do anything and he is in hospital because of me ^ said Cheryl

^ oh well then that’s a good thing he is dead. You see after you talked to him there was an accident. I won’t give up on you Cheryl and I will kill anyone who touched you so if you don’t want anyone to get hurt because of you you should except this relationship and start acting like you’re my girlfriend.^ said Toni and ended call.

Cheryl was in shock just minutes ago she was talking to that man and he is dead because Cheryl want to put Toni behind bars. A man was dead because of her maybe she should except it before it gets more dangerous than it is. A tear fell down on her face. What do her do now. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It been 2 days after pizza guy’s death. Cheryl was a mess she couldn’t get that man face out of her mind. And she was keep hearing Toni’s voice saying that man is dead because of her. She felt like she fucked up so bad. She was trying to send Toni behind bars but she ended up with blood on her hands. Her friends were coming and going to her house. They were trying to talk with her but Cheryl wasn’t in the mood. She was thinking about everything happen after that night she had sex with Toni. Whenever she tried to do something to get rid off Toni it ended up badly. Now she was alone no one was home. There was silence in silence Cheryl was relaxing and she heard the door bell. She went to entrance and she opened the door it was Toni. Cheryl wasn’t in the mood to talk with Toni. She just wanted to close the door on her face but she didn’t Toni was already inside. She was looking around her surroundings and her eyes landed on Cheryl she looked her body and stopped at her eyes.

^ aren’t you gonna invite me in or are we going to stay here ?^ asked Toni

^ Toni I’m not in the mood. Just say why are you here and leave. ^ said Cheryl.

^ what. Can’t I just visit my girlfriend^ said Toni

^ I’m not your girlfriend. And I’m too tired to have this conversation^ said Cheryl

^ Oh I get it. I remember the first time I killed somebody. I mean it’s not the same I killed that man with my own hands and that pizza guy died because of you. But either way guilty conscience is a bitch. Actually I am here for that I came to help my girlfriend to get over this^. Said Toni

^ I don’t want your help I’m doing fine on my own. And i don’t have guilty conscience you killed him it’s not my fault that you’re a psychopath^ said Cheryl. Toni started taking steps she was entering and exiting rooms. She was looking for something. Cheryl was confused what hell was she doing. Toni went to upstairs Cheryl followed her Toni found Cheryl’s room and went in she sat down on her bed. Cheryl was looking at her she didn’t understand what Toni was doing. Toni looked at her and reach out her hand. Now Cheryl was taking steps through her bed she sat down. They were looking each other eyes.

^ you are right Cheryl it’s not your fault and his blood not on your hands. I know how it feels to be responsible for someones death. But you have to understand he was not your responsibility. I killed him cause I had to it’s my job to keep their mouths shut. I know you’re sad and I know you hate me because I turned your life into a hell or whatever. I care about you Cheryl so if you want a shoulder to cry on I’m here^ said Toni.

‘you are the reason why I want to cry ' thought Cheryl but didn’t say anything. Even her best friend couldn’t comfort her like this. Toni said the words cheryl needed to hear. A shoulder to cry on no one offered her that. She was about to cry how can someone be a psycho and a softy at the same time. Cheryl couldn’t understand that feelings they were complicated. She wanted to cry on her shoulder but at the same time she was angry. But she couldn’t just forgive Toni just because she offered her a shoulder what about her friends. So Cheryl did the next logical thing and kissed Toni. She kissed her hard she wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her to herself. Her back touched the bed Toni was on her again. But this time Cheryl was glad cause she needed that warm body so much. They were pressing each other so hard their lips went white. But they didn’t stop Cheryl took Toni’s t-shirt off and she took off hers too. She took both of theirs bras and sucked Toni’s nipple so hard Toni moaned. Oh fucked that moan Cheryl liked that when Toni moaned again Cheryl gelt something in her groin. Okay she was wet and Toni was licking and kissing her neck it was her turn to moan. Everything was happening so fast. Toni pulled her jeans off. Oh no not just her jeans she took her panties too. She didn’t spend anytime she was already licking Cheryl’s clit her tongue was moving in circles and she was applying a little bit pressure Cheryl was flying with pleasure she was bitting her bottom lip Toni couldn’t hold herself back anymore she took her jeans and underwear off and put a condom on. She was looking Cheryl’s eyes she saw anger and needing but there is no love it broke Toni’s heart and it made her angry. She pusher all the way in without warning Cheryl was groaning. As much as Toni liked to listen to Cheryl’s moans she was angry and she was pounding and pumping furious into Cheryl. Nobody fucked Cheryl like this hard. She liked it and she was getting closer. Okay she was not getting closer she was ready to explode. And she did she came with a loud moan she was shaking a little. She felt Toni was slowing down it meant Toni came too. Toni just left the bed went to Cheryl’s bathroom took off tbe condom she was coming back to bed. Before she could reach bed

^ I think you should go. And for your information it doesn’t mean that I except you or that relationship in your head^ said Cheryl.

They started dressing Toni didn’t answer her just got dress and left the house. Toni didn’t like the words Cheryl used. But could she blame her she claimed Cheryl out of nowhere and changed her life forever without even asking her. But the truth was she just wanted to protect her Toni knew it was all wrong but it’s too late to go back. She drove off to her house one of her man was waiting for hee at the door

^ Hey Fangs what’s up ^ asked Toni. Fangs wasn’t just an employee he was a friend.

^ Hey Toni there is a problem with one of our shipments^ said Fangs. Toni was happy to hear that maybe she could keep her brain busy so she wouldn’t think about Cheryl or all the bad thing she did to her.

Back in thistlehouse after Toni left Cheryl called Veronica and Betty now they all are eating pizza at her kitchen. Girls knew something happened Cheryl looked better then last time they saw her. But they didn’t know what happened exactly.

^ Cheryl don’t get me wrong I’m glad you are better now but what happened you were a mess yesterday.^ said Betty

^ Toni came to visit me ^ said Cheryl

^ what she was here? Are you happy because you except that relationship with Toni and it’s all feel easier?^ asked Veronica.

^ no i didn’t except anything she just came to explain something. You guys know that pizza guy died because of me Toni came to comfort me^ said Cheryl.

^ ooookkay did she tried anything or said anything useful^ said Veronica

^ no I told her that she should leave and she just left^ said Cheryl. It wasn’t completely lie. She did tell her that. She just didn’t want to tell her friends she had sex with Toni again. They were trying to get rid off her together and having sex wit her wasn’t best way to do that. At that moment Cheryl realized even if she wanted to she couldn’t be with Toni. She told her friends that she hated her and she wanted her to disappear. She dragged her friends into this mess she cant just be with Toni now. Not that she wanted to be with her.


	6. Chapter 6

^ guys it's been so depressing lately. We should go out tonight have some fun and drink some champagne^ said Veronica. And she was right all they do is sitting at Cheryl's house and watch tv.

^ you might be right. We should go out and maybe it'll keep your mind busy for couple of hours what you sat Cher. ^ said Betty. Cheryl could use some distraction from Toni.

^ okay that's a good idea actually. But not your club Vero it brings bad memories. ^ said Cheryl.

^ there is a new club we can go there. It's already 4 we should get ready^ said Veronica

Before getting ready they ate some pizza. They called jughead about going club he was going join in 30 mins. It's been a while since Cheryl was out having fun. To be exact she didn't after accident with Toni. Finally they were ready Jughead was waiting for them in the car. Girls got in the car and jughead started driving. They were outside the club's doors. They were about to go in but a bodyguard stopped them .

^ hi guys welcome to Ant. Do you have reservations^ said bodyguard.

^ no we don't. We didn't know that.^ said Jughead

^ oh I'm sorry guys I can't let you in. You need to make reservations. ^ said bodyguard.

^ man we didn't know that we are not asking for a VIP booth just let us in we'll just hang around bar. ^ said Jughead. Jughead was getting angry. Bodyguard turned his head he looked like he was listening something on his earphones. His eyes went wide. He looked at Cheryl like he was afraid.

^ I’m sorry miss Blossom. Your booth is upstairs. If you can follow that nan he’ll take you there^ said bodyguard pointing another man. Cheryl knew what was happening so did her friends. Nobody said anything they just followed that man. Cheryl tried to look angry but honestly she liked that special treatment. Of course she wasn’t gonna say anything she hated Toni and her power over this kind of things. They were located in a special booth. You could see everybody from there. They didn’t even ordered anything table was full of drinks and food. Veronica started a conversation so it was all good they didn’t talk about Toni at all Cheryl was relaxed. After an hour of drinking they went downstairs for dancing. Cheryl was dancing with Veronica and Betty was dancing with Jughead. A man approached Cheryl he was saying something but Cheryl didn’t understand anything cuz music was loud. So he started shouting to Cheryl’s ear.

^ so you’re Toni’s new girl huh? Said man

^ I’m not her girl. And who are you ?^ said Cheryl

^ oh sorry I’m Richard. I’m an old friend of Toni. So you don’t wanna be with her. You know I can help you. Probably I’m the only one who can deal with her. ^ said Richard.

Cheryl was about to answer him. But he was on the ground Cheryl turned her head and saw Toni. Toni punched Richard on the ground. And Toni was on her knee whispering something to Richard. Richard looked Toni with horror in his eyes. Toni got up and grabbed Cheryl by her arm dragged her to upstairs. Toni took her out to a balcony there was no one just Cheryl and Toni.

^ What the hell are you doing ? You’re out in a club without protection. Somebody could hurt you. You’re in danger you are my girlfriend and you’re not going to leave your house without your bodyguard.^ said Toni she was angry and she was yelling at Cheryl.

^ I’m not your girlfriend and I’m not in danger I’m just out with my friends. Even if I was in danger you’re the reason.^ said Cheryl now she was yelling too.

^ look Cheryl I know you don’t like the idea of being my girlfriend but you’re. There are some people who like to hurt me and they’ll do it with hurting you.^ said Toni.

^ so leave me alone don’t act like I’m your girlfriend. I’m sure nothing will happen to me if you just act like that. ^ said Cheryl

^ you know I can’t do that I have a reputation. And why would I do that huh? ^ said Toni

^ wh- why!!! So I wouldn’t be in danger. You ruined my life I DON’T WANY TO BE WITH YOU!^ said Cheryl screaming.

^ I know that you are in danger but i can protect you. And stop lying to yourself. You love being with me you love that power. You loved how you get in this club tonight and you loved that special treatment.^ said Toni challenging Cheryl

Cheryl was frustrated. ^ I fucking hate you.^ said Cheryl

^ no you don’t. You know how I know you don’t. You wanted me last time. Remember? In your room you basically jumped on me. And your body begged me for a release. So stop saying that bullshit you know it’s a lie. You want me Cheryl but there is one think that i don’t understand why don’t you except me huh?^ said Toni

Cheryl was so angry she could feel her cheeks getting red. It wasn’t true she didn’t want Toni not ever not now. Last time was different a man died and Cheryl was felling guilty about it. And about power who wouldn’t like to have some. But she wasn’t gonna except Toni just because of that. She couldn’t answer Toni there was so much tension but not like any tension it was sexually. What was Toni doing to her. She was just looking at her eyes angrily and clenching her jaw.

^ you know what you’re not my owner. I’m free and I’m single. I’ll go back and I’ll spend the night with Richard^ said Cheryl. Okay what was that did she just try to make jealous Toni. Oh fuck it can’t be good.

^ no you are not gonna spend it with Richard ir anybody else. I’ll kill them no matter who they are. You hear me^ Toni was shouting but Cheryl was already halfway through the dancefloor. She found Richard and dragged him to dancefloor. They started dancing Cheryl was grinding on him. She could see Toni. Toni was watching them from upstairs. She just said something to a man who looked like her bodyguard or something like that. Cheryl was looking at her watching her moves but she didn’t do anything. Okay it was early to speak. Cheryl couldn’t fell Richard’s body so she turned around. Only think she see was teo of Toni’s men dragging Richard outside Cheryl followed them to entrance they put him in a car. They were about to get in Cheryl stopped one of them

^ where are you taking him. He didn’t do anything. Did Toni told you something about him.^ she took a breath in ^ look I understand you’re just doing what she said but he is nobody let him go^

^ Miss Blossom I understand you don’t want to be with Toni. But you should watch your moves. Your moves affect other lives. You’re affecting our lifes too and you’re affecting Richard’s too. And for your information Richard is not nobody he is son of another mafia leader he knew what he was doing and we are kidnapping him so it’s basically war now. he did it to annoy Toni. Now if you excuse me I have a man to beat up.^ said man. He got in the car and they drove off. ‘ oh fuck how can i make it worse every time’ asked Cheryl herself. Now a mafia war started because of her no not because of her because of Toni. And there was Toni she was leaving the club probably to kill Richard. She looked at Cheryl’s eyes while walking towards to her car. God she looked so hot. Cheryl Toni drove off to her house. Cheryl stood there for a while because Toni’s anger and thinking about Toni beating up a man because she got jealous was making Cheryl wet which was not good.

**Author's Note:**

> I am waiting for your comments.


End file.
